Cinta Sunyi
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Cerita antara si pelukis sketsa dan florist. Cinta yang tak tersampaikan. Kyuhyuk FF. BL. Typos. Terinspirasi dari MV Juniel Illa Illa.


**Cinta Sunyi**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Dibuat berdasarkan MV Illa illa_Juniel**

**Kyuhyuk FF. BL. Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyu Side**

Pagi yang mendung dengan hujan gemericik seperti ini adalah pagi yang sangat kusuka. Entahlah mungkin bawaan dari sifatku yang tak kalah gerimisnya. Atau bawaan bakat seniku? Sekali lagi kujawab entahlah. Yang pasti aku suka suasana-suasana yang syahdu seperti ini dibanding suasana yang ramai.

Aku melangkahkan kaki pelan. Entah kemana, hanya mencari inspirasi. Kadang... ah tidah, ini memang sering kulakukan. Berjalan tak tentu arah dan berakhir dengan pulang amat larut karena tak tahu arah pulang dan terpaksa beberapa kali berganti bis. Tapi bagiku itu lah serunya. Hidup yang penuh misteri itu mengasyikan, ketika kita tak tahu apa yang ada di depan kita. Kita hanya bisa terkejut atau mungkin tertawa bahagia terhadap apa yang kita temukan.

Ku genggam erat tali yang menyilang di dadaku. Tali dari tabung tempat ku menyimpan sketsa lukisanku. Ya aku adalah pembuat sketsa, pelukis atau apapun itu sebutannya.

Aku sedikit mendongak dan mataku bertatapan dengan plang kayu kecil dan sederhana.

"Illa".

Aku menoleh pada kaca-kaca yang sedikit berkabut di mana plang itu terpasang. Karena penasaran aku pun mendekat dan sedikit mengusap embun di kaca. Kudekatkan kepala dan...

Pemandangan yang menyapaku adalahan pemandangan indah yang membuat senyumku melengkung begitu saja.

Ada sosok manis sedang serius duduk di meja. Matanya yang bulat dan indah sedang asyik memandang bunga-bunga di tangannya. Ia sedang merangkai bunga. Ah ternyata ini adalah toko bunga, hampir keseluruhan isi tempat itu adalah bunga. Bunga yang warna warni dan cantik secantik sosok yang duduk dekat sangkar burung putih itu. Dia tampak mengagumkan, dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya terdiam, kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Aku membuka pintu dan menimbulkan suara derit. Tapi sosok itu tetap asyik dengan gunting dan bunga di depannya. Haaah apa dia terlalu serius ya?

Aku mendekat dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba kuketuk mejanya, membuat dia sedikit terlonjak dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa mengagumkan. Mata membulat dan mulut setengah terbuka. Manis, gumamku tanpa sadar dalam hati.

Lalu setelah bisa menguasai dirinya dia memberiku tatapan bertanya.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, bingung. Ah iya, pura-pura beli bunga saja. Aku tunjuk bunga yang sedang di rangkainya. Dia ikutan menunjuk untuk memastikan. Aku segera mengangguk.

Setelah memandangku sekilas lagi dia kembali serius dengan bunga-bunga itu. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan bagaimana tangannya yang kecil dan putih itu begitu terampil memilah-milah dan menyatukan tangkai-tangkai itu hingga menjadi rangkaian yang indah.

Dia lalu menyerahkan hasil rangkaiannya padaku dengan senyum dikulum yang manis. Aku sesaat hanya terpana, lalu setelah dia menggoyangkan bunga itu aku baru bisa menyambutnya. Aku membawa bunga itu dan menciumnya, menghirup aroma manis bunga itu.

Sosok itu dan bunga ini sama indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu pulang ke apartemen kecilku, inspirasi begitu banyak bermunculan di kepalaku. Tapi ada satu yang harus kudahulukan. Wajah manis itu. Aku segera menggelar kanvas dan mulai melukis sketsanya.

Wajahnya yang kecil, bahkan cenderung tirus. Rambut hitam pendek dengan poni menutupi kening. Mata kecil yang bulat. Hidung mancung. Dan bibir itu, yang meski hanya senyum dikulum saja begitu menakjubkan.

Jarang kulihat ada namja yang jadi florist, tapi namja itu memang pantas menjadi florist, karena dia sama indah dengan bunga yang dirangkainya. Aku tersenyum setelah lukisan sketsa itu selesai. Kupandangi lama-lama dengan perasaan bahagia.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku jadi punya tujuan dan untuk beberapa waktu harus menyimpan hobi berkelanaku. Ah ada satu yang kuharapkan bisa mendengar suaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya aku datang lagi dan kembali hanya mendapati dia yang sendirian di meja yang sama dan dengan posisi yang sama. Aku segera masuk dan berkeliling toko bunganya untuk kemudian memilih bunga yang langsung kuserahkan padanya. Yang hanya dia terima, tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan ekspresi serius kembali merangkainya hingga indah.

Aku masih juga belum bisa mendengar suranya. Aishhh dia pasti amat pemalu. Setelah senyum dikulumnya, dia buru-buru menunduk. Selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku suka. Aku suka pada sosok yang malu-malu seperti itu. Menunjukkan betapa murninya dia.

Aku akan bersabar.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin lama koleksi bungaku semakin banyak memenuhi apartemen indah (suram menurut orang lain) menjadi terlihat berwarna dan hangat. Sejalan dengan itu koleksi lukisanku bertambah dan makin bagus dari hari ke hari. Dia memang sumber inspirasiku.

Walau sampai detik ini hubungan kami tetap statis. Tapi aku tetap menikmatinya. Setiap hari ke sana, memilih bunga, menatapnya, pulang, melukis, tidur dan kembali seperti itu.

Aku terpaku ketika akan masuk ke apartemen di depan pintu terselip kertas, sepertinya amplop. Pemilik apartemen yang kusewa ini pasti yang menyelipkannya. Begitulah kebiasannya kalau ada surat. Aku segera masuk sambil membawa surat itu.

Setelah meletakkan bunga baru yang kudapat dari toko bunga, aku duduk dan mulai membuka surat itu.

Hah?

Ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hyukkie Side**

Setiap pagi beginilah rutinitasku. Masuk ke toko bunga, menghirup aroma manis dan harum bunga. Membereskan dan menatanya sebentar. Lalu duduk di mejaku untuk merangkai bunga, meski persimpangan ini jarang dilalui orang, mesk pengunjung tokoku bisa dihitung dengan jari. Aku bahagia, aku bahagia hidup di tengah bunga-bunga ini.

Apalagi kalau hujan seperti ini, aku suka suasana sejuk ini. setelah berdoa dalam hati untuk hari ini, aku segera duduk di bangkuku dan mulai merangkai.

Setelah entah berapa lam, tiba-tiba kurasakan satu sosok begitu dekat denganku dan sepertinya dia menggebrak mejaku. Aku segera menoleh dan yang kudapati adalah wajah tampan seorang pemuda. Matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tegas. Dia tampan dan berkharisma.

Aku segera memberinya tatapan bertanya, setelah bisa menguasai perasaan gugupku. Dia tersenyum dan menunjuk bunga yang sedang kurangkai. Apa maksudnya dia mau membeli bunga ini? Aku ikut menunjuk bunga itu untuk meyakinkan. Dia mengangguk yakin.

Aku segera kembali pada bunga itu dan merangkainya sebagus yang kubisa. Entahlah aku ingin memberi kesan yang amat baik untuk pemuda ini. Kukerahkan semua kemampuan merangkaiku. Setelah selesai aku langsung mengangsurkannya pada pemuda itu.

Dia tersenyum dan mengambil bunga itu lalu menghirupnya sambil memejamkan mata, sangat tampan. Lalu dia menatapku lagi. Aku hanya bisa memberinya senyum kecil. Hatiku berharap dia bisa kembali datang dan datang lagi ke sini.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan dia memang datang lagi hampir setiap hari di jam yang sama. Meski kami tak pernah berkomunikasi lisan. Ini tetap terasa mengasyikan. Memandangnya yang asyik memilah-milih bunga lalu mengantarkannya ke mejaku. Lalu menungguku merangkainya hingga selesai.

Selalu seperti itu, aku jadi selalu menanti kehadirannya. Jam dinding itu jadi tempat favoritku untuk melabuhkan pandangan, menunggu dia datang. Bahkan harum tubuhnya bisa kucium meski bercampur dengan berbagai wangi bunga.

Ah aku bahagia.

Aku ingin sekali bisa berbincang dengannya. Kupegang dadaku pelan. Tapi aku tak mampu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Lukisanku yang iseng kukirim dalam sebuah perlombaan ternyata mendapat juara. Aku mendapat hadiah mengikuti workshop dan nantinya menggelar pameran bersama pelukis ternama. Aku juga mendapat kehormatan untuk mengikutinya ke berbagai negara untuk pameran lukisan. Tentu saja lukisanku juga disertakan.

Ini impianku. Ah impian setiap pelukis lebih tepatnya. Menggelar pameran atau galeri seni. Bonusnya bersama pelukis favoritku.

Tapi ada bagian hatiku yang tak mau meninggalkan tempat ini. mengikuti workshop dan pameran kelilingnya, mungkin bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku juga tak tahu apakah aku akan kembali ke sini kalau sudah meninggalkan tempat ini?

Aku bahkan belum bicara dengannya aku belum menyatakan perasaanku. Sebenarnya diam-diam entah dimulai sejak kapan, mungkin sejak pertama kali saat aku meggosok kaca yang berembun dan mendapatinya yang duduk di meja dari balik kaca, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi dia belum tentu punya perasaan yang sama kan? Dia jarang meresponku. Apa aku tinggalkan dia begitu saja? Toh selama ini belum ada sesuatu antara kami. Berbicarapun belum pernah.

Kutatap lukisannya yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

Tidak! Setidaknya dia harus tahu. Apapun reaksinya nanti, setidaknya aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku. Setidaknya aku lega.

Dengan gerakan super cepat kugulung lukisannya dan kumasukan dalam tabung wadah lukisanku. Aku segera berlari menuju toko bunganya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Tak seperti biasanya, meski hari sudah beranjak malam. Aku belum beranjak dari mejaku. Belum kubalik tulisan "Open" yang kutempel di jendela. Rasanya akan ada yang datang. Dan firasatku mengatakan itu dia.

Dia yang belakangan benar-benar meramaikan kesunyian hidupku. Dia yang wajahnya selalu terbayang saat akan apapun. Dia yang berhasil membuatku tersenyum sepanjang hari, dia yang...

Dia yang masuk dari pintu?

Dia benar benar datang?

Nafasnya terengah, bisa kulihat dari turun naiknya dadanya yang dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak. Seperti biasa ia menyampirkan tas tabung itu di dadanya.

Dia berbicara cepat yang sejujurnya tak bisa kutangkap. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi pada mulutnya, pada gerakan mulutnya. Tapi itu terlalu cepat. Aku hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata saja.

Pergi

Lama

Maaf

Saranghae

Apa? Apa maksudnya? Ayolah katakan lebih pelan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, berusaha memohon lewat tatapan mataku. Tapi yang kulihat adalah dia yang menghela nafas, kemudian memberiku senyum pahit dan berjalan keluar,

Apa? Kenapa dia pergi? Apa yang dikatakannya? Belum pernah aku seingin ini mendengar suara seseorang. Aku segera berdiri, begitu sadar, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Dari ekspresinya dia menyampaikan sesuatu yang buruk.

Aku berlari ke luar, tapi dia sudah tak ada dan aku tak pernah tahu dari arah mana dia datang? Kakiku tersandung sesuatu, aku menunduk dan mendapati tas tabungnya. Aku segera memungutnya. Kupandangi kiri dan kanan, berharap dia masih ada, atau dia kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Semoga dia masih ada. Meski aku yakin dia pasti menutup tokonya pada sore hari, dan ini sudah malam hari. Ah semoga dia merubah kebiasaannya sekali ini. Semoga dia masih ada.

Ah rupanya Tuhan sedang baik. Lampunya masih menyala. Aku segera masuk ke dalam toko. Dia sedang duduk di meja tapi kemudian mungkin karena menyadari kehadiranku dia menatap ke arahku. Aku segera mendekat. Kukumpulkan keberanian.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali Kyuhyun. Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Emmm maaf sebelumnya aku mungkin sudah gila karena mengatakan ini. Tapi besok aku harus pergi jauh. Aku tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa menemuimu. Maka kupaksakan juga mengatakan ini. Saranghae..."

Kuucapkan secepat yang kubisa agar aku tak ada kesempatan untuk menarik niatku.

Diam dan hanya memandangku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kuartikan. Apa kau tak menyukaiku? Apa aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Mungkin iya. Karena kau hanya memandangku sedih. Ah jangan memasang ekpresi seperti itu. Dari awal aku sudah meyiapkan mental. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan ini agar lega.

Setelah memberinya senyum tanda aku baik baik saja dengan penolakannya, aku segera keluar dan kembali berlari secepat mungkin. Agar aku bisa melupakan ini. Aku tak boleh merusak kenanganku yang indah bersamanya dengan kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku ingin menangis sekarang. Kuusap lukisan itu pelan. Lukisan yang amat indah. apa tadi kau bermaksud menyatakan cinta, karena kau akan pergi. Pasti begitu kan. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Kuusap pelan leherku tempat dimana suara seharusnya bisa terproses.

Aku tak bisa itu, suaraku tidak pernah bisa sampai ke mulutku sekeras apapun aku berusaha.

Aku tidak bisa bicara dan aku juga tidak bisa mendengar. Bukankah kombinasi yang tepat untuk mejadi orang yang menyedihkan. Tapi aku tak pernah merasa ini sebuah beban, aku tahu ini semua terbaik untukku. Tapi untuk tadi saja. Sekali itu saja aku sempat berharap keajaiban itu ada.

Aku bisa bicara, hanya untuk bisa mengatakan padanya.

"_**Nado saranghae."**_

Kuusap dadaku pelan lalu kurentangkan tangan dan memutarnya di atas tangan kiriku yang terkepal.

Isyarat orang seperti kami untuk kata-kataku tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang saya katakan di atas ini terinspirasi dari sebuah MV Korea. Yang sejujurnya bahkan saya tak tahu apa maksudnya (mengingat kemampuan bahasa korea saya hanya sebatas, anyeong atau kamsa hamnida dan istilah umum lainnya).

Maka ini saya buat berdasarkan apresiasi saya saja terhadap MV itu. Jadi kalau kalian menemukan Mvnya dan maksud ceritanya ternyata melenceng jauh dari FF ini, itu adalah kesengajaan heheheh Mianhe #bow


End file.
